Luces en la ciudad
by Valerie Joan
Summary: En ningún momento el joven de cabello cobalto dejó de sentirse avergonzado, esa hermosa mujer delante de él se veía radiante, él no se sentía lo suficientemente atento para recordar un día tan especial. Bueno, claro que sabía que ese era un día especial, uno muy importante, solo que no se acordaba que ya había llegado ese gran día... Universo Alterno. Para Zeldi-chan
1. Luces en la ciudad

Dedicado a Zeldi-chan de hyuuga.

_Tan rápido te leí, inicie a escribir esta historia sin planeación._

**Derechos**: Ni Super Smash Brother ni los personajes me pertenecen. Ni siquiera el juego, mucho menos la compañía. Ya en fin, ni siquiera el creador es mío. Nintendo lo tiene todo. Hasta mi dinero.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luces en la ciudad<strong>

**_Celebrando un día especial junto a ti_**

Caminando entre las iluminadas aceras de la ciudad, rumbo a su hogar, un joven hombre meditaba sobre las cuantas asignaturas que tenía que entregar para el día próximo. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y poco tiempo. Su trabajo de medio tiempo le consumía bastante sus tardes, y en cada momento la carrera de ingeniería demandaba más entrega y dedicación.

El estilo de vida que había elegido no era fácil, pero estaba conforme con ella.

En mitad de su caminar recordó que tenía que parar a comprar unas provisiones para su casa, así que tras un suspiro se dirigió al colmado más cercano. Se tardó menos de 15 minutos en elegir todo lo necesario, y con un poco de esfuerzo, siguió hacia su destino.

Su humilde hogar se encontraba entre un pequeño callejón y una tienda de relojes, vio salir al italiano relojero que al verlo le saludó con una amistosa sonrisa. El joven le devolvió el saludo, y con una corta despedida el relojero de edad madura partió con alegría hasta su propio hogar.

Con un poco de incomodidad debido a las bolsas, el joven de gran estatura abrió la puerta de su casa. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo todo apagado, pero prosiguió hasta la cocina/comedor para dejar los alimentos comprados.

Cual gran sorpresa fue ver a una hermosa joven vestidas elegantemente junto a una cena iluminada por la luz de las velas.

Fue una preciosa vista para su corazón.

– Feliz aniversario, mi amor. – sonrió con dulzura la hermosa joven.

Inmediatamente el joven había caído en cuenta del día que era, se sintió muy torpe el haber olvidado la ocasión tan especial e importante. El día a día lo tenía atrapado en su afán.

– Yo… – trató de disculparse.

– No te preocupes, amor, yo entiendo la situación. – le habló la joven mujer sin quitar su sonrisa dulce. – Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas.

La luz de la cocina fue encendida, ella se acercó hasta él para tomar las bolsas e ir acomodando las compra en sus lugares.

En ningún momento el joven de cabello cobalto dejó de sentirse avergonzado, esa hermosa mujer delante de él se veía radiante, y él no había sido lo suficiente atento para recordar un día tan especial. Bueno, claro que sabía que ese era su día especial, solo que no se acordaba que ya había llegado ese gran día.

Se sentía tan estúpido, ni siquiera le trajo algo en su honor.

– Amor, deja de preocuparte, sé que has estado muy ocupado. Ayer en la noche llegaste muy tarde y estabas muy cansado. – se acercó a él al terminar de guardar todo. – Sé que apenas sabes en que día vives.

Ella rió tras su comentario, con una risa melodiosa y un gesto elegante.

– No te preocupes, habrá otra ocasión.

– Pero, Zelda… En otra ocasión no será nuestro primer año de casados…

– Pero en esta ocasión eres cabeza responsable del hogar que trabaja por los dos y a penas puedes vivir como hombre de tu edad… – habló seriamente la joven castaña. – Amor, lo que vale es que uno de los dos se haya acordado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? – preguntó frustrado.

Decepcionado consigo mismo.

- Ike… No quería que me hicieras nada. – se sinceró ella. – Has hecho muchas cosas por los dos, has estado trabajando sin descanso, y estudiando. Conociéndote habrías querido hacerme algo, y esta vez quería ser yo quien hiciera algo para ti.

– Princesa, te lo mereces… Y con que tan solo estés aquí haces muchas cosas por mí. – la abrazó el joven esposo. – Yo quería hacerte algo especial.

–Mañana tienes mucho trabajo pendiente en la Universidad, y te falta estudiar unas materias… No tienes tiempo que perder, yo solo te hice una bonita cena para que ambos compartamos un tiempo en este día tan especial. – y al instante le besó dulcemente la castaña.

El joven esposo correspondió el beso, su esposa era lo más dulce que haya conocido en la vida. Al separarse de los labios de ella, Ike posó su frente en la frente de su mujer.

–Princesa, me siento mal.

– No deberías sentirte así, mi amor.

El joven volvió a besar a su esposa con todo el amor que tenía. Pero aun así se sentía algo frustrado.

– Me iré a cambiar, quiero estar bien vestido.

– Estás perfecto tal y como estás. – ella rió suavemente.

– No es justo que tú estés tan hermosa y yo no haga lo mismo. – le acarició el rostro a su esposa. – No pude darte un digno aniversario, pero al menos deja que me ponga guapo para ti.

– Ya lo eres…

– Tú lo eres más. – la volvió a besar. – Te amo, princesa.

Su esposa le correspondió de la misma manera que él lo hacía, al separarse Zelda le respondió con un "_también te amo_" y un beso más dulce que el anterior.

El joven Ike fue a darse un rápido baño, tras un rato logró elegir un buen conjunto de ropa que le luciría a su amada esposa.

Llegando hasta la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y tomando su celular, marcó el número de su amigo más fiel.

– Buenas noches, Marth le habla… – contestó la voz al otro lado del celular.

– Buenas noches, Marth, soy solo yo.

– ¡Oh, Ike! Perdona, no miré el identificador. – se disculpó con una risa el chico.

– No te preocupes, amigo.

– Bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – preguntó con amabilidad su mejor amigo.

– Es que… Hoy es mi aniversario con Zelda… Y bueno, fui tan estúpido que no me fije que ya el día había llegado. Y bueno, quería pedirte un favor.

– El que quieras.

El joven hombre de estatura alta se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

– Mañana estaré muy ocupado, pero aun así quiero darle un lindo detalle a mi esposa. – suspiró Ike. – ¿Te acuerdas de aquella hermosa cadenita que vimos la otra vez? Quisiera regalársela junto a un ramo de lirios.

– No te preocupes, amigo. Yo las compraré por ti y te las entregó antes en tu trabajo. – habló mansamente el chico de cabello largo. – Con mucho gusto lo haré.

– Gracias, amigo. La verdad no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, has sido más que un amigo. – sonrió sentimentalmente Ike. – Siempre nos has apoyado, gracias.

Marth rió al otro lado de la línea.

–No tienes que agradecer, Ike. Para mí es un placer, y como has dicho, eres más que un amigo para mí, eres mi hermano. – dijo el más bajo con afecto. – Sé que las cosas no han sido fácil para ti ni para Zelda, pero aun así han seguido para adelante, sin rendirse. Eso es admirable y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarles.

– Gracias, hermano. – agradeció el joven. – Mañana te pagaré, te deseo una muy buena noche.

– No te apures, yo igual te deseo una excelente noche. – se despidió el joven con una sonrisa. – Hasta mañana, hermano.

– Hasta luego, Marth.

Colgando el teléfono, con una sonrisa aliviada, el joven Ike se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, Estaba agradecido, y se sentía complacido al verse bien para su amada esposa. Sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese día.

Al entrar nuevamente a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el panorama de su humilde hogar. Un pequeño edificio con un baño, una habitación, el comedor/cocina y la sala/entrada era lo que llamaba hogar de su esposa y suyo. A pesar de lo estrecho que era, estaba orgulloso de poder darle un lugar a su amada mujer.

Su esposa notó que estaba contemplando su morada, y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta él rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

– ¿En qué piensas, amor?

– En que te amo con todo mi corazón.

– Yo también te amo. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. – le respondió Zelda con sinceridad.

Ike la besó con mucha ternura, y tomándola de la mano se dispuso a sentarse a cenar junto a su esposa para celebrar su primer año de casados.

La joven Zelda y su mejor amigo Ike se conocieron en octavo grado en una institución especializada de bellas artes. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron se enamoraron, pero no fue hasta muchos años después que se formaron como pareja. La familia de Zelda es algo adinerada, en cambio la familia de Ike tenía mala reputación. Al principio de su romance ninguna de las dos familias se interpuso, pues pensaban que sería algo pasajero. Pero cuando notaron que las cosas se habían puesto serias, y que al tercer año de Universidad Ike le propuso matrimonio a Zelda una vez terminaran los estudios, ambas familias pegaron el grito en el cielo.

La familia de Zelda la hizo escoger entre Ike o ellos, a lo que con el dolor en el alma ella eligió al amor de su vida constándole el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada.

La familia de Ike lo rechazó y lo desalojaron de su casa sin impórtales el destino del mayor de 3 hermanos.

Estos acontecimientos apuraron los planes futuros de nupcias, a lo que la pareja se casaron a la temprana edad de 23 años. Solo unos cuantos amigos, los verdaderos, estuvieron ahí para ellos y los ayudaron en lo que podían. Fue el tiempo más difícil, pero más feliz para la joven pareja.

Gracias a Dios Ike sabía trabajar desde los 16 años y el conseguir un trabajo para el sustento de su nueva familia no fue tan difícil. Zelda notando el sobreesfuerzo de su esposo también decidió aportar al hogar con un trabajo, pero tras varios fracasos, un acoso y la negativa de su marido, ella solo se dedica al hogar y a su carrera de Leyes.

En momentos como esos, Ike reafirmaba que la decisión tomada fue la correcta. Al ver a su bella esposa sonriendo para él mientras le hablaba de su día era una de las maravillas que se sentía bendecido de tener. Eran un matrimonio joven con muchas limitaciones, pero se sentía completando, como sí ese es el lugar indicado por el cual nació y debía estar. Junto a su amor eterno, su adorable y dulce Zelda.

Cenaron, hablaron y se recordaron lo mucho que se amaban. No pudieron compartir luego de eso mucho tiempo, pues Ike tenía que estudiar para el próximo día. Zelda se ofreció ayudarle, él no se negó y en lo largo de la noche la pareja se limitó a estudiar hasta que el cansancio los arropó. Se acostaron a dormir, no sin antes compartir un largo y pausado beso de buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, mi amor. – le abrazó la esposa.

– Dulce sueños, mi princesa. – le deseó con tono amoroso el caballero de brillante armadura.

– Te amo… – dijeron al mismo tiempo esposo y esposa.

Y la noche fue testigo del fuerte abrazo lleno de ternura compartido por los dos amantes, que durmieron uno al lado del otro compartiendo aire, calor y una vida entrelazada desde hace más de un año. Desde el primer día en el que se conocieron, con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes; su matrimonio es la mejor decisión que habían tomado en sus vidas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Nunca de los jamases había tocado una trama así… Ni en imaginación.

Es amor, es romance. Pero una relación estructurada y con un fuerte fundamento entrelazado con el matrimonio y raíces humildes, ni en Gato había hecho algo así que fue el primer escrito acerca del matrimonio que había ya publicado.

Esta historia se encaminó de esta manera precisamente para evitar lo común y lo normal. Cuando Zeldi-chan me ha pedido el IkeZelda, fácil pude hacer un Universo Alterno o uno normal acerca de cómo finalmente eran novios, o como se conocieron. Pero ya he hecho muchos escritos en el que los personajes tienen sentimientos, pero al final no concluye nada. O que al final de la trama se hacen novios. Aquí son esposos, un año de casados, con dificultades y los efectos de ser una pareja joven. Un buen UA no profundizado, pero un buen giro al inocente y despreocupado amor mostrado en el noviazgo.

Zeldi-chan espero que sea de tu agrado. Y si lo es, te tengo una buena noticia…

¡Este fic es un Two-shot!

Mi primer Two-shot sin querer queriendo. Vaya mujer, lo que me obligas hacer.

Sin más que decir, y agradeciendo de antemano su tiempo en leer, les deseo todo lo mejor en este nuevo año.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. El Motivo

¡Bienvenidos a todos en este nuevo y último capítulo!

Iniciado el 31 de enero de 2014

**Derechos**: Super Smash Brother ni los personajes me pertenecen para nada. Son de la marca registrada de Nintendo y yo solo los utilizo para crearle una historia a la ganadora de una extraña pregunta acerca de Peach. Ojala pudiera ser parte de ese gran imperio que me deja pobre cada vez que lanza un juego de mi agrado.

**El motivo**

Llegó el próximo día, la esposa fue la primera en levantarse. Como cada día ella preparaba el desayuno que compartiría con Ike, y el almuerzo que su amado esposo se llevaría para la Universidad.

Al tener todo preparado se distrajo mirando el calendario, satisfecha de que ese día era la prueba definitiva de que oficialmente Ike y ella hace un año estaban casados. Y cómo sí fuera invocado por el pensamiento, Ike apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Compartiendo una tierna sonrisa, su joven esposo se acercó hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda.

– Buenos días princesa, ¿qué tal amaneciste hoy? – preguntó risueño el hombre de la casa, pues ya se sentía tranquilo por doble partida. Por su fantástico plan para con su esposa, y porque finalmente tenía todo resuelto para sus materias universitarias.

Veía que las cosas iban cada vez mejor.

– Buenos días, mi amor…– respondió sonriente la mujer. – Amanecí excelente, ¿y tú?

– De maravilla, hoy siento que todo estará bien.

– Ya lo creo, mi amor… – asintió Zelda con alegría compartiendo un prolongado beso con su amado.

Al separarse, el hombre de gran estatura admiró el calendario. Tras fruncir su ceño, se acercó a la mesa para ingerir el delicioso desayuno que su esposa le había preparado.

Aún era temprano, por lo tanto pudieron compartir en silencio unos pocos minutos antes de que el esposo partiera. Ike Gear amaba observar a su mujer en silencio, admirarla y adorarla con el más absoluto amor. A ella le gustaba pensar mucho, y ponía gestos agraciados pero raros cada vez que una curiosa idea le venía a la mente. Ese tipo de cosas, como en ese preciso momento, llenaban de fascinación al sencillo hombre que se deleitaba con todo aquello que rodeaba la esencia de la mujer que tomo como compañera eterna de vida.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En que nos vendría bien si acepto ayudar a señor Mario en la relojería. – sonrió despreocupada.

– Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto… – se quejó el chico con rostro contrariado.

– Por eso mismo lo digo, amor. – ella le tomó su mano. – El señor Mario quiere que le ayude en mis ratos libres, sería provechoso. Además es aquí al lado y conoces muy bien al señor Mario, sabes que no tendremos problemas. Amor, quiero ayudar… Eso será bueno para ambos.

Ike suspiró, no esperaba este asalto de su esposa.

– ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

– Porque ayer era un día muy especial y no quería hablar de afanes ni suplicarte cuando solo había que estar celebrando y estudiando. – se rió divertida. – Pero hoy es otro día, y mis vacaciones se acercan. Pasar el rato en compañía del señor Mario y sus clientes será una experiencia agradable.

El joven se levantó de su asiento seguido de su esposa, suspiró y la abrazó derrotado.

– Esta bien… Pero luego hablamos seriamente de esto.

– Ya estamos hablando seriamente. – no pudo evitar reír aunque trataba de disimularlo.

– Princesa… Tú me entiendes.

Ella se le acercó más, poniéndose de puntitas le robó un beso lleno de ternura.

– Lo hago, amor.

Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios, se agarraron de manos antes de finalmente despedirse para iniciar el día. Ike la volvió a besar en el marco de la puerta antes de irse caminando hasta la Universidad, las clases de él eran de un horario temprano al contrario de su esposa.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos podía visualizar la gran arquitectura de su centro de educación, de su Alma Mater por todo lo alto. Localizó en la entrada a su buen amigo Marth, quien lo estaba esperando apacible con una amable sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Ike.

—Buenos días, Marth.

El más bajo de los dos le ofreció un amistoso abrazo que el mayor no rechazó.

—Tengo lo que me pedistes, amigo mío.

—Oh, Marth, fuiste muy rápido. — reía apenado y agradecido. — ¿No habías dicho que me lo darías en el trabajo?

—Era algo importante, por supuesto que tenía que ser rápido. — respondió señalando su mochila esquinada en su costado. — Ayer estaba en el centro comercial cuando me llamaste.

Ike volvió abrazar a ese súper amigo del que le agradecía al cielo tener.

— Eres el mejor.

— Solo soy tu hermano. Aunque lamento no haber podido comprar las flores, no creí que fuera preciso comprarlas pues se podían marchitar antes de tiempo.

— Tranquilo, hermano. De eso me encargaré luego yo. Muchas gracias, suficiente has hecho.

Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, caminando a su primera clase que aliviadamente les tocaba juntos. Marth le entregó una pequeña cajita de un color plateado. Ike sabía que ese era el regalo de su esposa, pero se sentía apenado por haber mandado a su mejor amigo a compralo. Ya sentados en el aula, en espera del profesor, Ike le pagó a su amigo por la lujosa pero sencilla cadenita

— ¿No lo miraras?

— No es necesario. — negó con su cabeza el hombre casado. — Confío en ti.

El día corrió bastante rápido, el joven Ike pudo entregar los trabajos que había finalizado la noche anterior junto a su amada esposa. Afortunadamente el fin de clases había llegado para Ike ese día, no tenía más clases en la tarde, así que finalmente a la una de la tarde pudo ir pasivamente a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Comió el almuerzo que su mujer le había preparado, y luego se encaminó al taller de mecánica del "Capitán" Falco, uno de sus jefes de los muchos que tenía.

Cuando entró al taller, su jefe lo recibió con una sonrisa y le señaló un auto de carreras que estaba parado en una esquina. Ike le devolvió la sonrisa caminando hasta el vestidor para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió con la ropa de mecánica, Falco se acercó a él informándole del auto.

— Ese auto es muy veloz, chico. Su dueño abusó de él, y al parecer el radiador y la batería han sufrido las consecuencias. – le dijo el hombre sacudiéndose las manos. – Te lo encargó, es de un amigo.

Tras el asentimiento de Ike, Falco regresó al trabajó que había dejado inconcluso. El joven esposo estaba dispuesto a meter mano a la obra cuando recordó que quería pedirle tiempo a su jefe, y nuevamente se acercó a su superior.

— Señor Falco, ¿usted me permitiría salir algo más temprano?

— ¿Otro de tus jefes te necesita? – preguntó éste enterado de la situación de su ayudante.

— No. – negó el joven, poniéndose los guantes para trabajas. – Ayer mi esposa y yo cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario, y lo olvide. Deseaba recompensárselo hoy, pero necesitó más tiempo para ejecutar mi plan.

— Bueno… Sí ese es el caso. – su superior tocó su babilla pensando. – Está bien, este Taller apoya la familia, y me gusta motivar a mis empleados a no abandonar a sus familias por trabajo. Luego que termines con ese auto o más, y den las 4:30 p.m. puedes irte.

Ike sonrió agradecido.

— Gracias, señor Falco. Pondré todo de mí para hacer bien mi trabajo.

El "Capitán" Falco le devolvió la sonrisa y le animó a que siguiera laborando hasta la hora acordada. Poco a poco, en el pasar de las horas, algunos de los otros mecánicos fueron llegando. Ike finalmente había terminado con el primer auto asignado cuando había llegado las 2:56 de la tarde.

La hora acordada llegó, e Ike pudo trabajar con tres autos más luego del primero. Se despidió de sus compañeros de taller, y tras cambiarse; se fue a seguir ejecutando su plan.

Compró los lirios más hermosos que encontró junto con algunas cosas y alimentos que necesitaba, aunque desconocía sí en su casa habían. Sabía que su esposa adoraba los chocolates y las fresas, y aunque se escuchaba cliché les llevó unas cuanta para la velada que tenía pensada.

Cuando hubo llegado a su casa la encontró vacía, su esposa estudiaba hasta las seis de la tarde por lo tanto aún tenía tiempo para hacer todo lo que deseaba.

La primera vez que imaginó celebrar su primer aniversario junto a Zelda era en un restaurante lujoso, luego un paseo por el parque para finalmente llevarle una serenata armoniosa e instrumental. Pero como esas cosas necesitaban ser planeadas con anticipación, nada de eso pudo hacer. Así que solo se limitaría a cocinarle a su esposa su plato favorito – que sabía que ella adoraba cuando él cocinaba – y poner en el reproductor de música el CD más reciente del compositor musical favorito de su esposa, que por cierto, también había comprado en la tienda antes de llegar a su hogar.

Empezó a cocinar, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría, y se dispuso a decorar la casa con cosas simples tales como unos pequeños carteles que decía; "finalmente un año juntos… Y un día" o "eres el amor de mi vida, feliz primer aniversario".

Cuando terminó de hacer todo eso, puso el ramo de flores y la cajita plateado en su cama. Se dio un baño para luego alistarse elegantemente tal y como su esposa lo había hecho el día anterior para él. Al ver concluido todo como lo había planeado, se sentó en una silla del comedor, luego de apagar todas las luces, y esperó pacientemente la llegada de su esposa.

A las 6:27 p.m. Zelda estaba suspirando un poco cansada por las clases que había tomado ese día en la puerta de su casa. Había estacionado el pequeño auto que Ike le había regalado hace unos meses en la esquina al lado de su humilde morada. Sonrió para sí al recordar que su amado esposo siempre se preocupaba por la seguridad y estabilidad de ella ante que la suya, y aunque eso lo veía noble y adorable, le preocupaba mucho que su esposo hiciera eso.

Cuando entró a su hogar vio todo apagado, no le sorprendió porque sabía que Ike regresaría luego de las ocho de la noche de su trabajo. Decidió seguir caminando hasta su cuarto, no reparó en la cocina sino que siguió directo sin prender ninguna luz. Una vez llegó a su habitación, prendió el receptáculo de luz poniendo su mochila en su escritorio para más tarde estudiar. Cuando volteó en busca de su ropa e ir a bañarse, se encontró con un ramo de lirios y una pequeña cajita plateada.

— Oh, Dios mío…

Enseguida ella salió con velocidad buscando al presunto autor de ese detalle. Finalmente lo encontró en la cocina, con una sorpresa, tras encender la luz.

— Sorpresa. – soltó su esposo con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, él la esperó con sus brazos abiertos. Ambos se entregaron en esa muestra de cariño tan sincera.

— No debiste, amor…

— Sí debí… Feliz primer día luego de un año de casados.

Zelda no pudo resistir más y lo besó con toda la alegría que sentía.

— Ahora soy yo quien no está vestida para la ocasión. – susurró ella cuando se separaron. – Espera aquí a lo que me preparo.

— Estas perfecta. – la detuvo él riendo.

— Eso mismo te dije ayer y eso no te detuvo. – le respondió ganando una carcajada de su dulce marido.

— Tienes razón.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos fue imposible de borrar. Zelda no se tardó tanto en prepararse, así que se apresuró a llegar a la cocina/comedor junto a su joven esposo.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, mi princesa.

Comieron tranquilamente, felices; sin apartar la mirada del otro. De vez en cuando Ike jugaba con la comida, dándole cucharaditas a su esposa y viceversa. Durante la cena hablaron un poco de su día, Ike le contó a ella todo su plan.

— Con razón sentía que esas deleitables notas no las había escuchado antes. Gracias, mi amor.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, princesa. – le regaló un casto beso. – Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste de trabajar con el señor Mario.

— Mi amor, no es necesario hablar de eso ahora…

— Lo quiero hacer. – le sonrió dulcemente posando su mano derecha en la de ella. Su esposa asintió para que prosiguiera. — Puedes hacerlo, el señor Mario es de confianza y sé que a ti te gusta ayudar. Lo mejor de todo es, que precisamente es aquí al lado. Puedes trabajar, princesa, puedes hacerlo y te agradezco que me tomaras en consideración para tomar tu decisión.

La expresión feliz en el rostro de su amada fue suficiente motivación para que Ike entendiera que había hecho lo correcto.

— Muchas gracias, eso me hace tan feliz.

— Tú eres el motivo de mi felicidad. – le dijo besando sus manos.

— Y tú el mío. – sonrió acercándose hasta los labios de su esposo.

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron selladas con un dulce beso, demostrando que estaban tan enamorados como la primera vez que fueron novios.

Ike dejó los trates sucios en el fregadero, su esposa le insistió en que ella los lavaría en ese instante, convenciéndolo. Luego de limpiar, el joven esposo le tendió su mano ofreciéndole bailar al ritmo de la música instrumental que aún sonaba, con una sonrisa amable su esposa aceptó. Entre risas, y al finalizar su pequeño baile; los esposo se encaminaron hacia su habitación.

Zelda se acordó de las flores queriendo ponerlas en agua, pero Ike fue más rápido y las fue a poner él. Cuando regresó a su recamara, vio que su castaña mujer admirada una cadenita de plata con una piedrita de esmeralda en forma de corazón colgando en el centro, esa hermosa y sencilla cadenita que le había obsequiado.

— Es hermoso.

— Tan solo lo mínimo que mereces.

Zelda le sonrió divertida y con un asentimiento de mano le pidió a su esposo que se la pusiera.

Ambos se quedaron admirándose fijamente. Ike se sentía aún más afortunado y Zelda no dejaba de pensar lo mismo.

— Te amo.

— También te amo.

Se dejaron sucumbir ante sus emocione, besándose largamente. Viajando a ese único lugar donde ambos solo tenían la llave de entrar. Donde ambos eran solamente uno.

— Tengo una mala noticia. – se separó su esposa con una sonrisa apenada.

— ¿Cuál? – cuestionó embelesado.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión en la cara de su marido.

— Ahora soy yo quien tiene tarea, y creo necesito tu ayuda.

La cabeza de la familia abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo, pero la cerró dejando salir un suspiro. Su esposa lo miraba apaciblemente.

— Está bien.

La joven mujer a cambió de su colaboración le otorgó un beso en su mejilla. Ike no frenó la sonrisa que salió de él. Ella amaba sus sonrisas que hablaba más que las palabras.

— Muchas gracias por haberme hecho esta bonita celebración, mi amor.

Y nuevamente la esposa lo volvió a besar con amor.

Las cosas marchaban bien, Ike tenía razón al pensarlo en la mañana. El joven realmente adoraba su vida, su esposa, su carrera y las luces de la ciudad que siempre eran testigo del infinito amor que esos dos jóvenes se profesaban.

Finalmente, pudo recompensar a su esposa por haber olvida su primer aniversario juntos.

¡Terminé mi primer Two-Shot!

¡Agradecimientos!

**Zeldi-chan** – Me alegra saber que te haga feliz leer un IkeZelda. ¡Y más este! ¿Patética semana? Bueno, imagino que ya está mejor. Ya sabes, por el tiempo de tardanza. *Se larga a llorar en una esquina al acordarse de falta* Jajajaja, ¡qué buena anécdota! Servirá para la asamblea intergaláctica de "Locos por IkeZeklda", ganas el premio por anteponerlo ante tu salud…. ¡Espera! Pero que leer es bueno! ¿Qué clase de doctor prohíbe eso? Pobre hermano, esa misma cara puso mi hermana cuando exclamé por "Gracias, mamá".

Tomaré como que esta parte es delirio de fangirl… Y see, era Mario.

Ya está aquí, tarde pero seguro. Jajajaja, no sea exagerada, mujer.

Jajajaja, pobre, pobre de ti. Confieso que te entiendo, mi madre me haría lo mismo. Y eso que no estoy enferma. XD

¡Gracias por el Sheik x Samus! (No me canso de agradecerte).

¡De igual forma, mi querida Zeldi-chan!

**MR. NBA** – Gracias, gracias… ¿Y para qué lo lees sí sabes que es cursi? Yo igual, no soy fan de la pareja, pero la de arriba sí y yo solo cumplo. ¡ZeLink forever! Gracias, nuevamente, hermano.

**Ariette5** – ¿Tengo que responderte? ¡Vives al lado mío! Ya, ya aquí está el segundo capítulo. Que bien, enana, que al fin te guste mi historia. Oh, claro que si mucho peleé. Gracias, princesa. Espero que te guste.

Sí necesitan aclaraciones, con gusto las responderé.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!


End file.
